Early Morning
by Senhorita Neko
Summary: Apenas uma manhã tranquila da vida de casados de Haruka Nanase e Makoto Tachibana, antes deles saírem de casa rumo ao trabalho. One-shot, excessivamente longa e com pretensões desastradas de fluffy.


**_Early Morning_**

a Free! fanfiction

**_[Sinopse]_**Apenas uma manhã tranquila da vida de casados de Haruka Nanase e Makoto Tachibana, antes deles saírem de casa rumo ao trabalho. One-shot, excessivamente longa e com pretensões desastradas de fluffy.

**_[Disclaimer]_**_Free!_ pertence ao autor da light novel _High Speed!_, Koji Oji [duvido que esse seja o nome verdadeiro dele, mas enfim...] e às empresas por ele licenciadas, principalmente o estúdio Kyoto Animation e sua empresa subsidiada Animation Do. A capa foi retirada do pôster do volume 1 dos Blue-Rays, e também não me pertence.

**_[Notas iniciais]_**Esta era para ser uma songfic, mas não consegui colocar a música no corpo da história... Mas ainda assim, recomendo que você relaxe, entre no gostoso clima de surf music e ouça: Banana Pancakes, do cantor americano Jack Johnson /6Graa_Vm5eA

Esta história se passa num futuro alternativo e hipotético, após o final da 2a. temporada do anime, baseada naquele lindo encerramento. Quem já assistiu sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

O estrondo do trovão acordou Haruka num rápido sobressalto. Seus arregalados olhos azuis e oblíquos se moveram quase que involuntariamente, muito antes do resto do corpo, enquanto tomava consciência da tempestade que agitava aquela noite de final de primavera. Mesmo a lembrança repentina da roupa que ficara por recolher no varal, certamente transformada numa pasta disforme e encharcada, não estragou a expectativa que fazia seu coração pulsar em sincronia com o ritmo forte das gotas de chuva que golpeavam os telhados das casas vizinhas. Sua pele se arrepiava na expectativa de ver, mais de perto, a dança rápida, sinuosa e brilhante de sua amada água rumo à terra seca e ansiosa.

Até que seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um som baixo e suave. O rapaz pálido e esguio dirigiu os olhos da cor do mar para o amado à sua frente. Lembrava-se da sensação de sufocamento, quando eles foram dormir, ao ver o friorento amante vestir um pijama de mangas compridas, antes de convidá-lo meigamente a dividir um cobertor espesso com que se abrigava de um inverno imaginário.

Haruka acreditava que os intensos treinos de natação e esportes, que ele praticara por toda sua infância e juventude, haviam treinado seu organismo para nunca sofrer com qualquer clima, frio ou quente, que lhe aparecesse. Controlava bem a sua temperatura corporal no verão, mesmo se comesse um quentíssimo _sukiyaki_ [1], e detestava cobrir-se com muitas roupas e agasalhos, mesmo nas época de nevascas. Para o jovem Nanase, o motivo dos treinos não terem surtido o mesmo efeito em Makoto, que se submeteu àquela disciplina quase militar junto dele, era um mistério. E nas circunstâncias em que eles se recolheram era algo lamentável, porque estragava seu plano de, mesmo que inconscientemente, aproveitar a carinhosa companhia do moreno maior, dormir abraçado ao seu corpo deliciosamente morno e esculpido, dar e receber a ternura que ambos necessitavam.

Mas agora, no meio da madrugada, apesar de estar bem coberto e agasalhado, o moço de olhos verdes suava frio, e sua respiração entrecortada evidenciava que seu sono, apesar de profundo, não era nada tranquilo. Cuidadosamente, Haru afastou os espessos cabelos castanhos da testa do esposo e verificou que ele não tinha febre. Este sinal deixou-o um pouco aliviado, mas sua preocupação retornou quando um relâmpago iluminou as olheiras no lindo rosto do companheiro, e a maneira indefesa e assustada que ele se encolheu, mesmo no torpor da exaustão em que estava caído, ao ouvir, inconscientemente, o som de outro trovão.

Lembranças difusas emergiram na mente do ex-nadador de _freestyle._ Uma versão infantil do seu melhor amigo, com pequenas lágrimas mal contidas nos olhos tristes e assustados que acompanhavam o cortejo fúnebre do velho pescador. O aperto de suas mãozinhas desamparadas, enquanto o resto do corpo, num gesto desapercebido pelo costume, escondia-se atrás do amigo, que ainda era o mais alto da dupla naquela época. O adolescente gentil que apreciou o entusiasmo dos amigos ao aceitar a proposta do treino no acampamento na praia, e por pouco não morreu afogado numa tentativa quase suicida de resgatar um colega de time, perdido no mar furioso que temia desde cedo. As pequenas ações cotidianas de Makoto demonstravam o equilíbrio delicado entre medo e gentileza que marcavam sua personalidade. Para Haru, que se pudesse, passaria todas as 24 horas do dia contemplando aquelas maneiras doces e aqueles movimentos desajeitados, eram evidências da beleza do amado. A beleza do corpo e da alma, que cativaram seu coração e o faziam cada vez mais apaixonado, imerso em tentar compreendê-lo sempre da melhor forma possível, e deliciado em saber que aquele era um caminho de mão-dupla, com um entendimento recíproco e confortável que, muitas vezes, dispensava palavras.

Aquela madrugada tempestuosa era um bom exemplo. Com o coração apertado ao perceber o medo do melhor amigo e amante, Nanase levantou-se e fechou as cortinas. O clarão dos relâmpagos não assombrava mais o sono exausto do jovem de cabelos castanhos, mas ele ainda estremecia, encolhido e assustado, a cada trovão que ecoava no ar noturno. Aquela visão pareceu triste e indefesa e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistivelmente meiga para os olhos de Haruka. Sentia-se como se seu coração estivesse derretido, transformado em manteiga quente numa panela. Tudo que ele podia fazer era voltar para a cama, abraçar Makoto, com os cobertores e tudo, e acalentá-lo contra seu peito, como fazia na infância, ao acordar ouvindo o chorinho de seu amado quando estava doente, ou quando era despertado por um pesadelo. O moreno de cabelos negros sentiu-se um tanto quanto perverso e possessivo pelo prazer com aquela situação. Um prazer inegável e irresistível em voltar a fazer algo que só acreditava possível quando era mais alto que o amante em seus braços. Perdido em pensamentos sobre como adoraria ser maior que Makoto, e como queria fazer de tudo para protegê-lo, Haru perdeu a consciência lentamente, enquanto os sons da chuva diminuíam e a respiração já mais tranquila e ritmada do esposo embalava seu sono.

O som do despertador parecia vir cedo demais para Makoto, que soltou-se, relutante, do aconchego nos braços do marido. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de o barulho e o movimento não despertarem Haruka, que sempre teve o sono muito leve. Apressado, escovou os dentes, tomou banho, arrumou a mochila e a farda com as botas anti-fogo, uma operação um pouco difícil para ele, que demorava para achar o uniforme e os objetos de trabalho, enquanto a penumbra o fazia tropeçar nos móveis da casa antiga que pertencera à avó do amante. Envergonhado, dolorido e receoso de acordá-lo, Tachibana se sentia como se tivesse dois pés esquerdos; enormes, pesados e desengonçados pés de elefante. Aliviou-se com o costume de Haru de deixar as chaves sempre no porta-chaves pendurado à parede da cozinha, perto da porta, e já estava pronto para sair quando a voz conhecida, profunda e inexpressiva, alertou-o:

\- Makoto, aonde você pensa que vai...

A surpresa fez o jovem bombeiro quase dar um pulo de susto. Mas antes que pudesse se desculpar e responder que estava apenas indo trabalhar, uma vasilha coberta com um pano verde surgiu diante de seu rosto surpreso.

\- ... sem um _obento_[2]?

Ternura e felicidade enchiam o coração de Makoto e subiam ao seu rosto corado, e às esmeraldas brilhantes que eram seus olhos, como os de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce.

Haru acordou ao sentir falta do calor do corpo que havia acalentado. Tentou como pode manter-se impassível e não dizer ao rapaz mais alto o paradeiro do uniforme e da mochila. Para distrair-se dessa vontade, resolveu preparar um almoço para ele levar: arroz com curry, legumes e peixe, e bananas fritas de sobremesa. A imagem de um Makoto faminto e contente, com a visão do _obento_ acompanhado de um doce, enterneceu a imaginação do caprichoso cozinheiro, que ria silenciosamente do desespero e falta de jeito do outro, junto do cuidado inútil em tentar não acordá-lo. Deliciou-se em olhar seu corpo, espiá-lo enquanto se arrumava, e notou em seu ombro a parte da cicatriz de uma queimadura recente, que lhe descia pelas costas.

Lembrou-se de como eles conversavam bastante sempre que podiam sair do trabalho no mesmo horário, e de como percebeu, com um silêncio desconfortável, que o esposo não lhe contava todos os acontecimentos que o surpreendiam nas ruas. A consciência do risco de morte e das cenas horríveis que Makoto certamente via no trabalho, todos os dias, fez preocupação e tristeza pesarem como blocos de gelo em seu estômago. Não podia ampará-lo nem ajudá-lo enquanto ele lidava com incêndios, acidentes, enchentes e tragédias; enquanto ele se esforçava para ajudar vítimas feridas, queimadas ou mutiladas. Imaginava a sua frustração ao encontrá-las mortas. De onde aquela criança assustada com o corpo de um homem forte tirava coragem para ajudar essas pessoas, em momentos tão terríveis?

\- Obrigado, Haru-chan.

A voz gentil e aveludada tirou Haruka dos seus devaneios amargos. Um carinho morno e tranquilo, dos lábios por onde saía aquela voz doce, atingiu os seus próprios, e substituiu o torpor seco por uma sensação curta, mas profunda, de ternura e conforto.

\- Obrigado por cuidar sempre tão bem de mim, Haru-chan. - disse o mais alto, antes de pegar o almoço, bagunçar os macios cabelos negros do moreno menor num afago e despedir-se dele com um aceno.

Nanase acenou de volta para o marido, que descia as escadas da ladeira estreita e sinuosa rumo ao trabalho, e pensou que aquelas eram palavras que ele deveria dizer ao invés de ouvir do amado. Acreditava que toda sua vida se resumia exatamente no contrário; era Makoto quem cuidava dele. Admirou-se com a gentileza que fazia a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida ver a situação exatamente ao contrário. Como ele conseguia ser tão ingênuo?

Não, ele respondia ao seu amor de forma sincera e madura. Eram ambos que se dedicavam em cuidado e proteção mútua, sua alma refletiu com carinho. Makoto não era mais o gatinho escaldado que Haruka conheceu em sua infância. Ele fazia de tudo para amparar a todos que encontrasse pelo caminho, expressava o seu altruísmo como coragem e esperança. Voltava com um sorriso radiante, como se estivesse ao encontro da melhor pessoa do mundo. Amava e confiava profundamente no moço menor e não tinha o mínimo medo de perdê-lo. Tudo que o jovem Nanase precisava fazer era tentar cuidar do seu precioso amante, confortá-lo, e rezar para que ele voltasse são e salvo.

Incapaz de voltar sozinho para a cama, Haru subiu as escadas rumo ao templo Misagozaki e ficou ali parado à porta do santuário por alguns minutos, enquanto sentia o cheiro salgado do mar impossivelmente calmo após a tempestade, e o azul indescritivelmente cristalino do céu reconhecia-se na cor dos seus olhos claros e se misturava às ondas na linha do horizonte, que ele via do panorama belíssimo que se descortinava do alto do monte. O contato com a água e a visão do céu fizeram com que uma onda de tranquilidade inundasse todo seu ser. Ele e Makoto eram como o firmamento e o oceano, em meio às tempestades impetuosas ou às cruéis sutilezas do tempo permaneciam e amadureciam eternamente juntos. O rapaz moreno desceu as escadas, para arrumar-se e ir também para o seu trabalho, com a plena certeza de que aquele seria um dia excelente, e que ao fim dele, Makoto voltaria, apesar do cansaço, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, o sorriso sincero e inocente pelo qual ele nunca falhava em se apaixonar cada vez mais.

**_[Notas]_**

1\. Sukiyaki: cozido com várias carnes, bolinhos de arroz e legumes bem temperados, feitos numa panela larga, com fundo arredondado e um tipo de fogareiro embaixo [_nabe_], assim como o _oden_, muito apreciado no inverno. No episódio 8 ou 9 da 1a. temporada, se a minha memória não falha, os meninos do time de natação de Iwatobi estão fazendo um sukiyaki com o treinador Sasabe... em pleno verão, 35°C à sombra. Ninguém está com uma cara muito diferente da comida fervendo na panela, com exceção do Haru xD.

2\. Obentos: as tradicionais marmitas japonesas, quentes ou frias, em vasilhas ou caixinhas artesanais, prática tradicional desde o século XVIII. Isto é uma informação que li na scantrad de um mangá por um grupo de fãs, portanto não coloque toda sua fé nela.

3\. Nossa, você conseguiu ler tudo isso? Não está com sono? Nem com tédio? Então que tal deixar um comentário?


End file.
